Tom she's fifteen!
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Tom Kaulitz is flirting with a fifteen yearold homeless girl! Bill is just getting a little fed up with Tom being a player! But they both know they have to help her! Please RxR! Suck at Summeries  Tokio Hotel Fanfict!
1. Chapter 1

Hello so this is my newest fanfic! Yea! So this is just the first chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! So I hope you enjoy it. I promise it will get better!

I stood there watching as Tom went up to order. I decided to go find a table, when I sat down I looked around and I was getting a bunch of dirty looks. Just because I wore eye liner! Gosh people these days are so judge mental. But besides the dirty looks it was nice to be in a place where no one knew who you were.

I didn't know exactly where we were, I just knew that I was at McDonalds in some place in Indiana. I hadn't had anyone notice who I was in like a week, I swear I was in heaven!

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I sighed thinking that someone knew who I was. When I turned to see who it was a saw a young girl probably fifteen or sixteen and she was in my point of view wearing rags.

"Yes?" I looked up at her almost rolling my eyes. "Can I borrow a dollar?" She asked giving me big huge brown puppy dog eyes. I was shocked, but I was going to help. I grabbed my wallet out and handed her a bill. "Um I'm not a charity case, and this place doesn't accept hundreds!" She handed the bill back to me and she started to walk away. "Wait! Here." I handed her a five and she smiled at me. "Thanks."

She walked to the line. Then I went back to just sulking. "Hey buddy." I looked over my shoulder as Tom came to sit down with a tray of food. "How much did all that food cost?" Tom shrugged his shoulders as he started eating his burger. "Dude, you know if the paparazzi catch you they'll never let this go. Cause yea know you're a _vegetarian!" _He rolled his eyes at me and he just stuffed his mouth with another bit.

"Hey, thanks!" I turned around to see that girl again, holding a small drink. "Want to sit down?" Tom asked with a full mouth. Man he was such a player, it honestly disgusted me with how he treated girls. Then he's hitting on this girl! She must be younger than eighteen, so if he _gets_ her then he'll be in a hell loud of trouble because were in America and all those weird American rules with age and sex blah blah blah.

"Sure." She pulled up a chair and looked at both of us. The Tom hung his arm around her. I gave him the eyes which meant to knock it off, but he just smirked and checked her out._ GROSS!_

"So what's your name honey?" Tom asked as he started playing with her hair. Man today he was really bugging me. "Élan." Then she started to rub her arm, I could tell she was uncomfortable. "Cute name." Then he tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'm Tom, and this is my twin Bill." She stared up and Tom and then took his hand off of her.

"So how old are you?" I blurted out so Tom might actually stop. "I'm fifteen." Then she took down her hair. It was dark black and really ruff looking. "So where is your family?" She took a sip of her drink and looked down. "In the ground." The she laughed half amused half sad. "Oh I'm so sorry." Me and Tom both said at the same time.

"No it's fine." Then she yawned and sat her head on the table. "You okay?" I asked as I pulled her hair away from her face. "Yea I just have a long walk back to the… the shelter." And then she closed her eyes.

I shot a glance at Tom. I felt so bad! We needed to help, but what could I do. "How about you uh, come stay with us on our bus?" Then she opened her eyes and shot up. "No, I'm good; I don't need to be on a junky bus." Tom started to laugh and I just smirked. "We don't do drugs, and we can't drink here."

"Wait you guys have an accent where are you from?" Well that surprised me that she never noticed!

"Germany!" Then Tom winked at her. Again he was SICK!

"Tom can I talk to you? Over there." I pulled him to the corner. "We can't make her come with us!" The he laughed in disgusted. "You can't but I sure can!" Then he turned away from me and went over to her. "Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand "No!" She said but soon enough she was hoisted over his shoulder. "Hey let go of me!" She screamed. "Hey shut up or I'll hit you!" He teased as he walked out the door.

I started fallowing after them. "This is kidnapping!" She yelled. Then. SMAK. He had slapped her on the ass. Then she looked up at me. "A little help_ Bill!" _I bit my lip while looking at her. "Can't my twin will kick my ass." Then she scoffed "What ass? You're so fucking skinny!" She said with attitude as we walked back to the bus. Well at least me and Tom walked.

Then she gave up and just sat there over Tom's shoulder. We walked into the bus and tom flipped her over onto the couch. "Well, where are you taking me? Beside hostage!" she crossed her arms over her chest and just sat there looking at Tom.

"We're just trying to help here. We'll get you a hot meal and a shower." What she needed that badly. "Some nice close, a bed to sleep in." Then she sighed knowing this was too good of an offer to turn down. "So do we need to get anything for you?" I asked as I sat down in the chair across from here. "Nope."

"We should get you some close, I have some pajamas that would fit you." She sat there as I digged through a few drawers and found some close. "Here ." I tossed them to her and she got up. "Were do I change?" I pointed to the bathroom and she walked in there. I heard the water start to run and I waited for about ten minutes and I heard the water stop. Then it was about another five minutes before she came out. She was wearing my old teddy bear pajamas that I had got years ago and she looked incredibly young.

"Wow, all I need is a binky and a blanket and they would let be back in the orphanage!" She jumped over onto the couch.

"So you guys are _twins_? Are you fraternal you guys really don't look alike." I smiled everyone said that. "Actually we are identical I just died my hair and I wear makeup." She made a funny straight face. "So man are you like emo, or are you just in the closet?" She mocked like a teen that exaggerates all vowels. "No I'm straight just don't have a girl frien…" "Shit dude! Turn on channel thirteen!" Tom yelled. I flipped through the channels till I saw some hoe looking reporter on the TV.

"Today the paparazzi found two twin rockstars. But more interesting is that Tom Kaulitz had a girl over his shoulder, laterally!" Then a picture of Tom having Élan over his shoulder came on. "And in other news Lady Gaga…"

I looked to tom and then to Élan. "I'm sorry!" Then she smiled "Are you guys like famous?" She asked all giddy. "Well yea, were in a band!" Tom said as he sat down beside her again, just a little too close! "Oh! What's it called?" She shrieked, I had honestly forgot how teenage girls can be so giddy and full of life.

"Tokio Hotel." Then she gave us both the look. "What are you Asian?" The she started cackling in laughter.

Heyyy! I hoped you like it, I promise it will get better, way better! So ima go by my old rule but just a little different: so if I get two reviews I'll update, but if I get 3 I'll put a surprise in there! ^.^

Love yea-

GG


	2. Santa

I know it took me awhile to update but i have been having major writersblock

so i hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I shook my head a little as a small laugh escaped my mouth. "No, just thought of the name at random." I answered.

"Cool, very cool," she stated. "So, is it just you and the buffoon?" I laughed again, calling Tom a buffoon I think could probably make anybody's day just a little brighter.

"Nien, it's me, the _buffoon_, Gustav our drummer, and Georg the bass player." The she looked up at me again. "Okay two things I didn't understand in that sentence. Nien and Georg?"

'_Oh I forgot, she doesn't speak German.' _"Sorry, nien is no in German, and Georg is the German version of George." She mouthed 'Oh' and she started fiddling with her hair.

I looked at her again. She was skinny, skinnier that me, I guessed it was from not eating much. Now that her hair was clean I noticed it was more dark brown than black, but it was still very unhealthy. Her hair was now tucked behind her ear, I noticed a few piercing about five or so, but the most interesting was that she had two industrial barbells through the ends.

Her face was very think and her cheekbones were very noticeable. She was pale probably another side affect of not eating well. She had honey brown eyes that were much lighter than mine.

"Can you stop staring?" I snapped out of my trance to notice that she had known I was staring. "Sorry," She just smiled and oddly enough her smile was extremely bright.

"So," Not having anything to say I just bit my lip. "Are you hungry?" Man that was extremely awkward. "Yea, kinda." I got up to see what was in the small pantry we had on the bus. As I looked through I noticed that Tom had crashed out on one of the chairs.

"Hey Élan?" I asked she turned her head to face me. "Yea?"

"Want to have some fun?" I asked referencing to Tom. "Dude, I already told you guys I'm fifteen!" She joked. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on let's see what we can find to put on his face." She laughed and jumped of the couch. She came up to me and then glanced to Tom.

That's when I saw how tall she was, not extremely tall, but she was probably just a little shorter than Tom, making her stand about three or four inches shorter than me. "Got any whip cream?" She asked.

I quickly went to look in the fridge. I looked through till I found a spray bottle of ready whip. "Found it, should we give him a handlebar mustache or a big beard?" I asked as I shook the can. "Do both, and get a red hat and he could be Santa!" I laughed a little and handed her the can.

"You get started on the facial hair and I'll go find that hat." I went into the back and started to look though Tom stuff to find a hat. In the distance I could hear the spray can and I just laughed to myself. I found a red hat, then I grabbed my camera off of the shelf running to the front of the bus.

"Found one." I tossed her the hat. She put it on his head and admired her work.

"Yeah know if we put you in a red hat maybe that could be your guy's Christmas card."

"Good idea! Also I'll post this up on the website." She grabbed the camera from me and motioned for me to get next to Tom. "Okay just a little closer." I smiled as she clicked the camera.

"Now one with you in it!" I said but she just nodded her head no. "Oh come on, besides in those teddy bear PJ's you look like a little kid! It's perfect Santa and a little kid." She sighed and scooted towards 'Santa'. I took the camera and held it out and snapped the shot.

I looked at the picture and smiled it would be a one for the scrapbooks. "So what should we do know." I looked up from the camera to Élan.

"Uh, we should put this up on the website before he wakes up."

"Okay." She answered as I grabbed the laptop of the table. I hooked the camera up to the dock and then I went to the website. I went to the German site first and uploaded the photo of me and Tom. I fought the urge to put the one up of all three of us, but then the press, and all the fans. It would easily be blown up into a huge big misunderstanding.

I posted the picture with the heading "Schauen Sie auf Tom! Ich denke, dass das die Weihnachtskarte sein wird ;)"

Then to the American website with the heading "Look at Tom! I think that's the new Christmas cars ;)"

"Want to take a look?" I offered. She got up couch and came to look. "He's going to shit his pants when he see's you did this!" laughing I said. "He'll probably be more pissed when he wakes up."

"Probably," she sighed.

"So what do your songs sound like?"

"Um I don't know, let me find a CD." Then she gave me a look.

"No! Sing, who knows what studio, could do to your voice!"

"Fine," I started to sing the beginning of automatic, but I got interrupted by a "What the fuck?" Coming from Tom.

She looked over to me and made a face of fake fear.

We both jumped up out of our seats to Tom. "Man, you look sexy dude!" She said as she swiped her finger across the cream and then tapping it on my nose. Tom got up and looked in the mirror. "I think I could pull off the beard look." He said as he examined her work.

"Hmm, we should take a pic and put it on the website." He suggested. Me and Élan just looked at each other and smiled.

"Too late!" She said

He quickly whipped of the whip cream .He turned around from the mirror and SLAPPED ME! "Ow, you bastard what was that for!" I said as I returned the action. He looked at me like he was about to beat me with a frying pan like we used to.

He took up his fist.

But he was stopped by Élan kissing him. WAIT! Reanalyze what just happened. She kissed him is that even legal?

Soon enough it was over and Tom had his eyes in the back of his head. 'Wow," He muttered. I looked to Élan who was now biting her lip and flushing read. "Sorry," She said as she went to the front of the bus and planted herself on the couch.

Tom looked to me and then to her. "What was that?" He asked as he ran towards her. "I didn't want you to hurt his pretty little face." She said as she rubbed her arm again like she had done when she was nervous.

"Guys just drop me off, I made it awkward!" She said as she got up and headed to the door of the bus.

"We can't stop; we have to get to Cali in like five days, no stopping anymore." Her eyes widened. "You guys kidnap me, and now you won't let me go!" She screamed like a snotty girl would and came up to Tom about to slap him but she hesitated. "Oh what am I kidding I owe you guys a huge thanks, or else I would still be sitting at a homeless shelter sleeping on the floor in a grungy sleeping bag." She sat down beside Tom crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, no prob." Tom said just as confused as I was. He draped his arm over her shoulder. "Still no." She said as she shook his arm off of her.

"So again about your music can I hear some?" I pulled out the live CD. I put in an old fashion CD player that I had from like 2003. I put the CD in and handed her the player and a set of head phones. She closed her eyes and started listing. I looked at her as she listened.

But soon she was leaning up against Tom as she listened and I could tell she had dozed off, who dozes off to Tokio Hotel songs? I looked out the window and noticed that it was now dark.

Tom tried to get up but without him supporting her weight she fell onto the couch but shockingly stayed unconscious.

He pulled her legs onto the couch and pulled the blanket that was on the side over on her.

I yawned and looked to Tom. "I'm going to sleep early, don't try anything if she wakes up." I warned.

I got up and walked back to the bunks were Scotty was sleeping on my pillow. I crawled into the bunk and sat my head on the side were Scotty wasn't and soon I fell asleep.

So you guys like? I sure hope s, so yea same rule. two reviews new chapter!

Love yea

-GG


	3. Elan or Alan?

Sorry I have been gone for I awhile, I went to see my friend who lives across state so I really didn't have time to write, and for some odd reason they don't have a computer, so I was just writing drafts in my authors book( My notebook where all my writings are!) So haha, and I might not be updating as soon as I usually do because school is starting, oh and you knows those six people I have said I have been stuck with for too many days at a time? With the three I hate in that group? Yea well it's another three days in hell. *Sigh* Oh well maybe something will happen the will inspire me! Okay maybe its not such a bad thing! Okay so I hope you guys enjoy, man I really need to stop theses mini rants before chapters!

-Enjoy ^.^

* * *

I woke up to the rain going against the bus, looking to the clock I saw it was eight, not wanting to, but forcing myself to, I got up. I rubbed my eyes; I hated having to wake up. If I could I would sleep forever, well maybe not, but at least till around three or something. I got up and started to walk toward the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, my hair was slightly wavy, what it would like if I didn't do everything I had to do to it, straighten, gel, blah blah blah.

My makeup was smeared all over my eyes, and I looked like a raccoon. I took a makeup remover cloth and dabbed it on my eyes. Then going to a drawer just outside of the bathroom I grabbed a beanie, pulling it over my messy hair.

I walked to the cabinet. "Man, you look like a total zombie!" I turned around and Élan was sitting on the couch looking at me.

"Well _good_ morning sunshine!" I said the whole sentence sarcastically and she replied with a sarcastic laugh. "So what are we doing today?" she asked. "I don't really know, probably not much, maybe go eat somewhere. Depending on what state we're in by dinner. Maybe we should tell Georg and Gustav about you."

I pulled out a orange from the fridge and started peeling it. "Are they cute?" I laughed to myself. "I don't think I can answer," "But I thought you were gay?" "I said I wasn't gay!" She smiled and started laughing. I walked over to her and she stopped laughing. "I know- I just like pushing people's buttons." Then she poked me in the rip painfully and playfully.

"Are you sure you're not anorexic?" "Of course I'm sure!" She smiled at me again; apparently she really did like pushing people's buttons. "Okayyy." She giggled again. She was honestly a kid. I smiled at her and the room fell into a silence. "Uh…" She muttered "Where's Tom?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear. "Probably still in bed, why? Dose someone have a crush on Tomi?"

Her nose crinkled, "GROSS NO! NO, NO FUCKING WAY!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. I finally bite into my orange and I smirked, I was definitely amused. "Then why did you kiss him yesterday?" I asked taking another bite of my orange.

"Are you jealous?" She asked standing up. "No," She poked me again! "Will you stop that?" She smiled at me. "No," She came closer to me. She looked up at me, her eyes were searching. "What?" I asked backing up a bit. She paused. "You're different," And she took another step closer to me. She put her hand up to my cheek and she looked at me, she started to lean in.

"Wow, teenagers are horny!" She jumped and stumbled backwards onto the couch. I looked over to Tom who was in the isle. "Way to ruin a mood!" She said getting up from the couch. She went up to Tom and poked him, just like she had poked me.

"I think she like's you." Tom opened the fridge and grabbed the milk out, drinking from the carton. "Ew backwash!" Élan yelled. "Don't like it, don't drink it!"

" Eh," She sad and she leaned up against the wall of the bus.

"So what do you guys want to do?" She asked stretching her arms. "Well I know what we could do." Tom said then he winked at her. "Pedophile!" She screeched. I laughed. "Again I think we should tell Georg and Gustav." I suggested.

"Yea that might just be a smart idea." Tom said, I was shocked an actual smart comment from Tom, wow!

I picked up my cell, dialed three; that's was Gustav's speed dial.

"Hallo?"

"Uh hey, is Georg there?"

"No shit Sherlock !" I laughed

"Then put me on speaker."

I heard a beeping sound. "Okay you're on speaker "

"I have some news for you guys, we have a girl on the bus!"

"Huh?"

" Me and Tom are taking in a homeless girl." I know that was a horrible was to say it, but it's all I could come up with.

"Like, adopting?" I heard Georg burst out.

"No, we're just helping her out,"

"Okay?"

"Just, uh, how about we all go eat later, and I can try to explain better?"

"Okay, call us later we'll figure out where to stop." Then the phone line went dead.

"Well I guess I know what we are doing today, " I said to Tom and Élan. She smiled, but oddly enough Tom didn't. "How are we going to hide her from the press, or the paparazzi? They already caught me and her." Wow Tom has said two things that actually make sense, and its only like ten.

"We'll dress her up like a guy!" I said, but she just looked at me like I was crazy. "Did someone shove that septum ring up to your brain? I have boobs it wouldn't work!" "Yes, yes you do." Tom said staring at her, well one part of her. I swear he's worse than he was being yesterday!

"What would I wear?" She asked. "And I have long hair, also I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" "No, duh." I said "We could put you in some of Tom's clothes, a beanie would fix the hair, and I think I have some makeup that will change you completion.

"You guys, I swear are some of the weirdest people I have ever met!" She said.

Well the rest of the day went by pretty quick, I mean we played cards a little, and Tom made many remarks about wanting to, well you know to Élan, and a few comments about her body. He was the biggest pervert in the world, but I still loved him, I think I kinda have to.

We decided to stop at an Italian restaurant that we had been to about a year ago.

Now it was time to make Élan look like a guy. "Ready to become a guy?"I asked. "You sound like I'm getting a sex change!" I laughed. "You kinda are," "Just stay away from my crotch then!" I rolled eyes. "Don't worry, just worry about Tom, he might just try."

She laughed. "What am I going to wear?" I thought for a second. "Uh, here put theses on, there my jeans so they'll be a little too long and a bit baggy, but if you wore Tom's they would never fit around your waist even with a belt." "Okay, so just making sure her, you aren't gay?" I smiled. "Don't worry I am not gay." Then she pocked me again like she had been doing all day long.

"Here take this sweatshirt," I threw her a bleu hoodie and she went to change. She came out about two minute later. She still looked like a girl. "Makeup time!" She rolled her eyes "When I was a girl I didn't even wear makeup." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, in which I did. "Close your eyes."

I put a tanner foundation on her, giving her a glow, from her unhealthy pale complexion, people could say the same about me, but I was naturally pale. Man I sounded gay. Which I was not

"Take a look." She opened her eyes and walked to the mirror, "Wow, I look tan," She touched her face, I think she was shocked. "Okay hair time." I threw one of Tom's beenie. She pulled her hair back and started tucking it into the beenie. Once she was done, it looked as if she had brown/black shaggy hair. "I need shoes," I turned to Tom for this one, "Uh, check my suitcase," He said from the computer. I went to his bunk and grabbed his shoe-case.

I grabbed a pair of sneakers. "Here, dory they'll be a bit big"

I walked to the front of the buss. I sat down and waited for Élan. She came out from the back. "And we have us a guy," I announced. She looked at me and smiled. "How about we call you Alan? Just changing one letter." I said, "Yea that sounds good," she mumbled

"Wow for the first time I think I might be gay!" Tom kidded eyeing her I looked over to him. "Sick," she commented.

"You need to talk like a guy," I said "Then what's your excuse?" She asked sitting down across from me. "I don't talk like a girl!"

"Well you sing like one!" My mouth dropped, "Were you like a bully back at school or something? Because well your comments are hurtful." She laughed

"No one fucked with me, when I was a freshman, not even the meanest senior, and I should be in school, but no! You guys kidnapped me, but yea know I don't think I was aloud at school anymore anyway-" "Why?" Tom blurted in

"I got into some trouble, yea know vandalized the schoo, killed a kid." Me and Tom's eyes both bugged out of their sockets. "WHAT!" We both yelled, "Geez I was kidding, about the killing a kid, not the vandalizing thing, I totally did lots of that!" I sighed, I had actually thought she was serious.

"Haha suckers, you actually believed me,"

I just rolled my eyes, I looked to our driver, "Hey Alex? How long till we're there?" "In about five," I turned back to _Alan_ and Tom, "Okay let's see if we can pull this off," I said poking Élan, she smiled at me. "Yea, just neither of you kiss me, or we will have some major issues!"

* * *

So yea, I hope you guys like it! And if you do leave me a review, actually even if you don't like it please still review, not a flame just some constructive critics!( What you liked what you didn't like)! So yea same rule with the review like all previous chapters ! So how are your guys summers going I would like to know? And if you have any idea's please P.M. me that would be great, I love putting peoples ideas into my stories I think its like almost interacting with your fans kinda! XD, so who is your guysez favorite Tokio Hotel member, its so hard to chose they are all so amazing! Happy almost birthday to the Twins, and almost birthday to Gustav! So yea tell me whats up and if you like the new chapter!

-GG


	4. Dinner

Sorry it took so long! Blame school! oh and tell me how schools going i want to know!

* * *

I hopped out of the bus and turned around to offer my hand to Élan. She looked down at it and smacked it away. "I don't need your help!" She said as she stepped out of the bus. Tom came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Dude, if you're going to _be a dude_, talk like one."

"Fine," She started to clear her throat "Yo, how's this?" I laughed one of the worst impressions I have ever heard. "Maybe you shouldn't talk much," Tom laughed. She glared at him, since she could basically look him straight in the eye. "Maybe you should be less of a bitch!" Tom's mouth dropped and then he smiled at her. "I like you more and more every day!"

She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the restaurant. I quickly walked to her side, and Tom was just behind her. "What's up with you guys and the dark shades?" "Protects you from the media," Georg said as he walked out from the front doors. "Eavesdropper" I butted in, he smiled at me and looked to Élan.

"Um?"

"Just get inside I'll explain later," He nodded and we walked in. The G's had already got us a table; we all sat down and just looked around.

Than Élan started to laugh, "What?" Tom asked. "You guys are so weird!" _he_ now said, she was disguising her voice rather well now. "I thought you guys said she was a girl?" Gustav questioned, she laughed again. "Yea, Ima girl" she said in her normal voice, but she said it quietly. "For the sake of the tabloids we dressed her up like a guy." I said, the G's nodded and then started down at their menu's.

"What do you want Alan?"Tom asked as he sat down his menu. Then she started at hers. "Um anything's fine, I'm not that hungry." She reassured as she sipped some water that a waitress had brought us all.

"Okay that's a lie!" Tom stated, she glared at him, "Oh yea how is that,_ playboy_?" He laughed and continued. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, and you're a walking skeleton." "Well, then I'll eat something." He nodded and then winked at her, "You could share with me." He stated, she rolled her eyes, "Depends what do you want?" He glanced back to his menu, "Steak?" She rolled her eyes

"Tomi! Nien , nien, nien! You're a vegetarian, remember?" I said loudly

He rolled his eyes at me. "What the press doesn't know won't kill them." I glared but he just smiled at me. "You guys are veggies? Lame."

I glanced over to Alan, I was about to speak but Georg butted in-"Me and Gustav aren't but the twins are, well Tom is… he's a… a cheater!" She smirked. "I can live with that." I glanced over to her and she had a sort of bored look on her face. "You look glum?" Her eyes shot up to me "Glum? What are you, British?" "No, but you look bored."

She sucked in her breath, than exhaled, she started to mumble a sentence but a crack of thunder interrupted her. I glanced out the window and the overcast sky was now darker and pouring down rain. "Maybe we should get a hotel for the night." Georg suggested. "Good idea, I'll call David." Tom got out his phone.

He got up and mouthed that he'd be right back. The waitress came up right after he left. "How can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

Pasta was everyone's order except Tom's which was of course steak.

"Would you guys like any drinks?" "Uh just a coke," I ordered for Tom, then Georg ordered some sort of whisky or something. She smiled then left.

Then Tom came back. "We're staying down the street at some little inn or something." He said taking his seat once again. "What about me?" Élan asked "You're getting your own room," She smiled.

"Here you go," The waitress set down our drinks. "Your dinners will be here shortly."

"Thanks."

And soon enough we had our dinner. Tom and Alan shared a steak while we all had pasta. It was fairly good, but once you have eaten all around the world, everything that is good, just seems okay.

* * *

"Here's your room key, me and Tom have a room just right down the hall 483! Kay?" She smiled at me and grabbed the key right out my hands and walked in.

I walked to my room to see Tom getting into some drink. "Tom, we're in America." I warned. "Oh America can go fuck its self!" He laughed and took another long swig, then burping after. "How much did you have in the two minutes I was gone!" He smiled then rolled his eyes at me. "Don't worry; I just broke into this bottle, hey so um I'm going to go out for a walk." I eyed at him suspiciously. "Out in the storm?" He laughed. "Naw, just around the hotel,"

"Leave the vodka here." He turned around and gave me a quirky smile. "Don't worry," He took the vodka and purred it into a water bottle, "Later bro," He left and I was finally alone. Time to myself, no Tom no Élan, no matter much of a catch they both are.

I turned on the TV and started going through all the channels, what is with Americans and reality TV? I mean really every channel I went to there was some stupid show on some blonde chick with eight kids or like people jumping on big red rubber balls, uh I will never understand Americans!

I heard a knock on the door and I assumed it was Tom and he had forgotten his room key. When I opened the door I saw Élan all unbalanced. "Where's Tom?" She asked trying to skip over to the bed. The water bottle of Vodka empty and in her hands.

_Oh god no!_ I thought.

* * *

Okayyy there is my little cliff hanger, so I am writing two new story's right now! So I am having a crap load of like having to write everything at once and all that! Yea know? Tell me if yea do? So I had my first day of school! Yea! NO! Urg so yea they guy I kinda not really Love/Hate thing is moving and so I have no idea how o feel! Can someone say highschool DRAMA! Haha I really need to stop my mini rants on here, so I am going to give you guys a little sneak peek into my new story

* * *

SNEAK PEEK

_Quickly running down the stairs the youngest twin was wickedly welcome by a terrifying scare!_

Bill ran down the stairs as quickly as he could skipping a step each time. But still making sure not to spill the water in his hands. He was just jumping to the bottom step when Tom popped out in a scary mask giving a rumbling snarl. Bill shrieking at the absolutes top of his lungs fell back onto the first step of the stairs spilling the water he had in his hands all over him.

Crackling Tom pointed at his twin with a grin on his face. "Happy Halloween baby bro," He stuck out his tongue and started to walk away. Bill could feel his eyeliner already running. Pushing his black hari back he ran towards Tom. "IMA KILL YOU TOMI!"

* * *

So yea that's my little sneak of my little Kaulitz's Halloween Charlie Brown speachial.

So tell me whats on all your minds! Got any thing you want me to write about? Just ask! Okay three reviews a new chapter!

Love yea

-GG


	5. She's Stronger

She walked, not really walked; she drunkly stumbled up to me. "B-but he said he would be here!" She wined. Catching on to my shoulders, she tried to keep her balance. "Why, what did he want?" She giggled and covered her mouth. "Oh, nothing," She drunkly stammered. "Tell me!" I ordered.

"You're pushy," She shot back. "How about I just show you,"

_Oh no!_ - I thought. She came back up to me but before she could get to close I grabbed her wrists. "No, no, no need for that!" She kept pushing and fighting to get closer to me. "Oh come on please!" She asked. I wish she knew what she was saying; her thoughts were SO clouded by all the alcohol.

If she knew what was going on, she would probably slap me into next month! "It's illegal!" I said trying to get her away from me, but she kept pushing at me. "That's what makes it fun!" She giggled. I let go of her wrists and jumped onto the hotels bed. She tried to get up on the bed but she stumbled and was sprawled out laughing.

I got off the bed and got to the other side of the room. "Stop"

She came back to me and spun me around onto the bed –_MAN! Even when she was drunk she was stronger than me! -_ She had pinned my wrists. She kissed me. My eyes opened wide. I tried to get her off, but she still had my wrists pinned. For someone who was so skinny she sure was strong.

"You're drunk!" I yelled but she didn't listen and kissed me again. She started to grind into me. I flipped her over; I was not going to let this happen!

"A man who takes control, I love it!" She said trying to kiss me again. "No," I said calmly.

"Holy fuck!" I looked to see Tom in the doorway. I gave him a smile, but I'm sure it was somewhat of a frown. He must think I'm the biggest pervert and pedophile in the world! Actually he's probably thinking

_**FINALLY!**_

"Tom, I"- He cut me off by putting his hand up. "Don't apologize," He laughed. I quickly got off of her. "I know you didn't try to do anything, you're too naïve!" "NO I'M NOT!" He smirked. "Yet you say it and you're still a virgin," He laughed to himself. I think everyone was laughing but me. He looked to Élan was giggling on the bed.

He went up to her. "I told you twenty minutes, "She looked at him her brown eyes dazed and confused. "TOM!" She shrieked pulling him into a kiss.

"Hey!" I yelled waving my hands but they didn't stop. I went up to Tom and pulled him back and he fell onto the floor. "It's illegal!" I said and he mocked me by mumbling what I had just said but also moving his hand like a mouth. "OH MY GOD! You are unbelievable!" I went over to Élan. Picking her up I put her in my bed. "Stay," She looked up at me and just kept laughing.

"Hey! I was about to sleep with that girl, thank you very much!" I looked over at him in disbelief. "Not in front of me you weren't!" He smiled at me with a crooked smiled. "You would have left," I rolled my eyes.

"Were is the rest of the alcohol?" I asked. "What ever happened to '_it's illegal" _He asked. "Not for me, I'm going to give her some sleeping pills and more vodka so she'll drunkly pass out!" He got up and grabbed his bag. "Here," He tossed it to me. I went through it and found it all. "Élan? Here drink this, and take these." I grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills and popped two out.

She looked at the alcohol with delight. Grabbing it from my hands she started chugging. She put out her hand and I placed the pills in them. She took her lips of the bottle and swallowed the pills.

Soon she was as drunk as she could be. Then soon after that she was asleep in the bed.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." I told Tom. "Why," "To get the taste of pot out of my mouth," I stopped, her lips had tasted like pot, I looked to Tom.

"Did you give her pot?" I asked. He looked up at me and shook his head and by the look in his eyes I knew he wasn't lying.

"Damn she's screwed up, next thing you know we'll find she was in a gang, or she's a prostitute!" Tom said and then he looked off to the side. And I knew exactly what he was thinking; I bet he hoped that she was a prostitute!"

"Well, since there is nothing fun going on here, I'm going to go out, be back, uh… I'll be back before we leave tomorrow." Tom said grabbing his hoodie of the chair and left. Well, there is a good chance that he'll get arrested for something before the night ends, oh well; it wouldn't be the first time.

Now that Élan was passed out I turned on the TV. There was nothing on, there never is in America! I grabbed my laptop and started looking for something to do. I typed in my name, just to see all the ridiculous rumors.

All the stupid rumors were either about me being gay or having an eating disorder. Is that all they had? I have been getting those since I was fifteen, not much of a threat. I think probably the worst and stupidest rumor was that I was the anti Christ. And of course not true! I might not be a little goody two-shoes but I was no Anti Christ!

I shut my laptop of there was nothing to really do, might as well go to bed. Since Tom would probably be spending the night in the slammer, I'll just use his bed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I was working on other stuff! So guess what I learned guitar! Well not really I'm learning! Exciting, well phewww! My life has been crazy I went to a party last night that was based on October fest, well lets just say, that Was crazyyyy! I can't remember completely what happened but there was this guy, and I think… Oh I'm just kidding! It was a school dance thing, I didn't even go with a guy, well if my gay friend counts, okay let me rephrase that: I went to a dance with the theme of October fest and I went with my gay friend, who is hilarious!

So I am working on chapter for my other stories! Yeahhhh!

**Sneak Peek**

I looked around the kitchen it was empty from everything being packed. The only thing that was left was a table, two chairs and my smokes. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket and then lit up one "Put that away!" I glanced over to Tom's girlfriend. "Oh yea sorry I forgot the whole no smoking with a…"

Yea so that's the sneak peek I'm guessing you can guess what's up with that but Oh well!

So please review tell me what you think, tell me how's life, and all that, I really do care cuz really I think im just one of those people who actually has to write stories and that's their whole life… man I'm screwed! Nah I'm just kidding I have a life, kinda… Haha oh well so yea, I really do care I want to know, if that's not creepy at all than I don't know what else is haha

Love Yea! ^.^

-GG


	6. A Tattoo?

I woke up to the slam of the door shut, and I shot up looking to the door it was closed and neither Tom or Élan were there.

"Shit," I sighed.

I grabbed my coat and went to see if they had gone down stairs for breakfast or something. I quickly stepped down the stairs into wear there were many people who you could tell that had hangovers from last night. I saw a few girls, their short skimpy looks made me wonder if Tom had _seen_ them_. _I walked over to them, not because I thought they were hot mostly because that's where the coffee was.

"Hey you look familiar!" One of them said to me. She had blonde hair that was up in a messy bun. She was pretty I could give her that but the look of what she was wearing; some spankies and a top that had been cut just so it covered her bust.

"Didn't he have cornrows?" One of the other girls whispered, then another whispered "I thought he was more buff?" I scoffed while I inclined my body to go the other way. Well I knew Tom had scored!

Why couldn't he just wait, for true love! I mean just to find that one girl who has, actually all she has to do is love me. Not my money, not my looks, not my fame. Actually I think I would like her more if she had just a little of hate for me, like I just got under her skin. She wouldn't have to pretend to be gothic or just wear black than me or more eyeliner. For all I cared she could be a total tomboy who wears no makeup and plays basketball or something.

By the time I had gone through that rant in my head I had already reached the room walking in I looked around they were both _still _gone. Jumping onto the bed I grabbed my phone, no messages.

But right when I closed the old stupid flip phone I heard the lock click open. When I looked up I saw Élan walk in with Toms arm around her.

"Hey, Bill! We got Élan a tattoo!" She stuck her tongue out in a silly manner. I glared. "How can either of you not have a hangover?" I asked in shock. "I don't get hangovers," Élan responded.

I glanced to Tom but I didn't need an answer from him. I could guess that he had not gone drinking rather he just stayed in the hotel and waited for those girls I saw down in the lobby.

"Want to see it!" She shrieked. I nodded. " I have a few other ones but this is surely this is my awesomest one yet!" I had to wonder how she had gotten other ones at fifteen but it didn't matter.

She pulled at the hem of her shirt and she had a tramp stamp across her back. I glared at Tom. "You got her a tramp stamp!" I yelled he just smirked.

"Hell yea! I think she looks even damn sexier with it." Then he went into get a kiss from her but I pulled at the collar of his shirt throwing him back onto the bed. He just laughed. "Come on Bill I doubt she remembers much of last night," He told fixing the collar of his shirt.

She looked at both of us. "What happened last night?" She asked her curious almost naïve eyes asked. I was debating whether to tell her-nut I was cut off in my thoughts by Tom's voice.

"You tried to do it with Bill," Then he started laughing but Élan's expression was this shocked look on her face like she was about to kill me. I knew she was stronger than me so I had a good feeling of what was coming next, she was either going to kick me were the sun don't shine , punch me in the gut, or slap me.

"You tried to get me in bed!" She yelled and here it came she slapped me. I didn't budge mostly because I had known that it was coming.

Then Tom's voice popped in. "Actually, you were the one who was pushing it on Bill," He just looked at her this expression of a smile and a frown at the same time. "Well Tom got you drunk!" I said quickly then she looked to Tom and now he had the scared expression on his face. She came up to him but he grabbed her wrists.

"Are you actually going to hit the guy you got you the new tattoo?" He gave her the big brown puppy eyes card. I guess she struggled a little bit; she was probably shocked that Tom was stronger than her. But then she got caught in his gaze and she was caught in the famous Tom Kaulitz Trap.

"Hey!" I yelled Élan caught herself and jumped out of his grip.

She looked down shyly.

"Bill?" She questioned, "How far did we go?"

I smiled. "Don't worry, nothing bad really happened." I reassured her. She sighed. "Okay, good,"

*Toms stupid annoying ringtone*

"Hallo?" He talked on the phone for about a minute. "Kay, yea, give us ten minutes," He shut the phone and looked up to us. "Okay we are on our way to LA," He grabbed his one night bag. "Let's go to the bus the G's already."

* * *

"How can she beat me at guitar hero!" Tom gasped while Élan jumped around with the guitar hero guitar in her hands. Her black hair going in the air. "Ha!" She pointed in his face. "I beat the sexiest guitarist in the word." Then she kissed him and I awkwardly turned away.

I heard her soft laugh. "Oh don't be so sad emo-boy!" I felt her hand on my shoulder then her lips against my cheek. "After all, you were the one that didn't want to bang me," She laughed.

I smiled. "Okay whatever we'll be in the awesomest city in a few hours anyway, Los Angeles. Oh the pot I can get there, it will be the real kind not just the fucking lamp grown crap that I got!"

WELL THAT CONFRIMED MY HUNCH! She was a pot-head.

"No weed while your with us," I said Tom looked at me like I was a loon, "Tomi?" Élan went up to Tom and sat in his lap, "You don't care if I smoke refer , do you?" She pouted her bottom lip.

"Oh whatever, have fun with your sugar daddy," I told her. She smiled but I was not into her smoking pot.

"Well , stop acting like my dad!" I paused, then I turned around,

"How would you know!" And it felt like venom when I said that. I didn't mean that and now I couldn't take it back.

Her eyes grew darker as she looked at me. "Listen, you don't know anything, for all you know I could have killed my parents!" She stood up and came towards me her fist clenched tight. "We both know I could have killed them with how strong I am,"

-"Plus you're all screwed up!" interrupted Tom. She glared back at him but she just laughed. "Yea and my craziness," she said it more calmly now. Her fists unclenched and she just smiled.

"Sadly, I wasn't the one who killed my parents." Some of me wanted to ask but that's something you never ask.

But of course Tom asked.

"They were killed, when I was little by some drunk douche with a gun. But hey if they weren't out of the way I wouldn't be with you guys, I guess everything happens yea know for a reason,"

I couldn't believe it, she would rather be with me and my fucked up twin than with a loving family. For her age I guess she was very mature but she still had a lot more to go, but hey all of us did.

* * *

So yea… I hope you guys liked it! I've been really busy trying to buy as much time as I can with that guy! Aha 3 so i do apagize (did i just spell that wrong? i think i did)

So I went to the mall with him and his sister(my best friend) his best friend and yea so he was really nice to me and all that like we went to the movies and he bought me my candy ^.^ but he kinda owed me cuz the day before I bought him and AMP or was it a monster.

So we were in Journeys cuz his friend was trying to find a new pair of shoes. Well so we're hanging out there and yea know at all stores like that the people are all like "Hey what's up?"

So we were talking to the people there and I was like. "My parents won't let me anywhere near the liquor drawer I saw cuz I hand out with him!" then I pointed too him, then the guy that worked there was like. "Oh yea he totally looks like the trouble making type just standing there all awkwardly and quietly.

Then I started out bursting laughing. "Well its also because I hand out with him!" Then I pointed to the other guy we were with. "Now he looks like her would cause up a lot of trouble,"

Oh crazy times, I think I should write a book, okay so pleas review! ^.^

-Love yea

GG


	7. The Goodbye

**Beware! Suggestive Content! **

* * *

"Eh, fuck it, let's just rewind and forget the last ten minutes!" She said. I nodded. "I'm sorry," I told her, but she stuck her hand up. "I said forget it," Her stern voice along with a dark stare I took her word. Then her expression changed to a smiled.

"How long till we get to LA?" She asked. Jumping up from beside Tom, coming to sit across the aisle to sit by me. "Um we get to LA by early morning. Then first thing we have a Hot Topic signing session, then a radio interview, and lastly an interview for BOP magazine." Her eyes grew wide.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work" I nodded.

"We should watch a movie!" Tom burst in. I looked to him his randomocity made him very, um, special like an ADD child, but I guess I was random like that too! So I had no room to judge,

"Do you guys have any candy?" I looked over to Élan her honey brown eyes full of an almost naïve look that made me think. Even if she is a sort of a gang-banger type of girl she was still young and that she still was exited by things like candy. I wonder if playing dress-up would do that too.

"If you consider my dick a piece of candy," I looked to Tom in pure discus.

"You piece of scum!" I told him. He just raised one eyebrow at me and gave me that look that said 'oh really? Now how is that?'

"Of course it is, Tomi!" Élan jumped up from the couch and went to sit on Toms lap. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A third of me wanted to puller back and say 'Stay away from Tom unless you want a STD'

The other third wanted to say 'have fun with your sugar daddy

Then the last part, which was the most terrible: I wanted to say just come here and let me do what I want to you! Horrible I know, and I was ashamed for even thinking it! But I got the vibe that she liked me and that… never mind I was horrible for thinking anything like that!

I mentally slapped myself.

"Uh, hey guys, I'm going to go to bed early," I told them. They both looked confused. "Um, okay." Tom said a quick glint of worry flashed in his eyes but soon it was back to flirting it up.

I grabbed my pillow and berried my face in it.

"Bill," I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Huh? What?" I mumbled shaking my hair out of my face.

I must have fallen asleep. I turned around to lay on my back to see Élan there smiling. I smile soon spread across my face.

"Oh hi,"

"Scoot over," She said squeezing her way into the bunk. I moved to the wall where I was now pressed against it and her. She was facing me and smiling her head off.

"So guess what! She exclaimed softly.

"Please tell me Tom didn't do anything to you?" my voice was begging her to say no

"Don't worry," The she met her lips to mine

She kept her lips there for a moment then rested her head on my pillow after parting it. "You're sober, right?" I asked before going in for another kiss. This time it was a little deeper her lips were parted slightly and she lightly bit down on my lip.

I smiled against the kiss. I pulled her closer to me then she was before and tangled my fingers in her hair. It felt amazing! Her body so close to mine, I was shocked by the electric feeling.

She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I was shocked, I was not expecting her to try that but I guess I would never have to guts to so better now than never.

I granted it and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I thought for a second. The last time I had kissed a girl like that I was fifteen, he age. I think this would be the perfect time for tom to yell at me

_BILL SHE'S FIFTEEN!_ She broke the kiss. "You have your tongue pierced?" She asked with a smirk on her face

Our lips met again but this time the kiss was one that was met with intense passion, acceptance and involvement. One where the sweetness of the breath can be tasted just prior to softness and warmth of our lips touching each others. A kiss that starts out slowly with tender caution that is quickly replaced by an ever increasing passion where breath touches, all the while her hands are were wondering to my shirt.

She grasped the hem and pulled it over my head just breaking the kiss for a moment then going back to the task in front of her.

"Bill?" She asked then she bit on the lobe of my ear. I sighed. How was she so good at this?

"Mhm?"

"I'm dying to get out of these clothes," She told me and that sent a shiver down my spine. She was trying to get her jeans off and soon they were.

"Keep your shirt on, for now" I whispered in her ear. She let out a sigh. But then it didn't matter the only thing that mattered was the fire that was felt between us.

"Bill?" I woke up again but now it was morning. I looked around. I guess there wasn't much to look around since I was in the bunk and the curtain was drawn closed. But there was the fifteen year old girl that was in my arms. She was looking at me with her honey brown eyes and they were as big as ever.

* * *

"Hi love," I said to her and she then smiled. Quickly placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You should get dressed," I told her. She nodded. Climbing out of the bunk I heard her going through the drawers.

"HOLY FUCk!" I rolled my eyes, I guess Tom is up. I tried to find my jeans then I pulled them one and hopped out of the bunk. To see Élan in a baggy shirt that looked like a nightgown and one of my beanies.

Tom's eyes were wide. "Really?" He asked. "I just thought that was Bill masturbating last night! Wow your moans are deep!" He said to Élan. She just shrugged and then went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

Then Tom looked to me. "I am so shocked!" He smiled. "I'm so proud!" He said patting me on the back. I laughed. Wow I felt in power!

"Don't we have an interview this morning?" I asked trying to divert the subject. "No, David called its cancelled; we just have the signing session and the photo-shoot.

"And that signing starts in about a half-hour, I would get dressed both of you!" HE smiled and I went to get a shirt. Then I beanie, a different septum one that was a crescent not a ring and then a jacket.

Then I looked to Élan, She was dressed in one of toms dressier shirts with one of my belts around it. "Wow that looks amazing,"

On the way to the signing session I was thinking about last night. She hadn't lied she did have other tattoo's! Her back was like a sketchpad full of colorful tattoos but the most beautiful one was a grand piano on her shoulders. The hood of it was open and the strings were broken curing into roses that hung from it, the on the seat said what I assumed was her moms name. Which told me her mom had played piano.

Once we got there the fans were screaming like crazy. I quickly got to the signing table were the G's were already talking to some of the people at Hot-Topic.

"Um, ?" Me and Tom both turned around but the guy handed me the piece of paper. I unfolded it and started to read.

_Bill,_

_I never thought that it would be you!_

_I was almost sure it was going to be Tom,_

_But I guess I was wrong._

_I have to do this, not because I don't love you,_

_It's because I do love you_

_I have to leave, everyone I love always get hurt!_

_I don't think you need that with everything being a rockstar and all_

_The only thing I can promise you is that I wont leave the state_

_And when we can, we'll can be together _

_Thank Tom for me too_

_Thank you_

_-Élan Malone _

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

**

AHHH Its finished! I feel like crying ohhh, Well I have a story to tell you guys it's a happy ending this time

**I will write a sequel to this! In December or January Its going to be called ****Tom She's Not Fifteen Anymore!**** Lol creative right?**

**AHHH That guy oh wow I have to tell you guys**

**Well we were putting the soundboard away and hes kinda lingering after we had put it away. Then I told him I wanted a hug. So he was like "Okay" yea know the stupid guy okay so I hugged him and then I just kinda rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed me! Wow! But now he's gone, I guess it all kinda worked out in the end right? Lets just see if it all ends well for Bill and Élan in the next story!**

**Well I hoped you liked this story! Please review! And lastly**

**Peace, Tokio Hotel, Love**

**-GG Kaulitz**


End file.
